


You'd Really Choose Twitter Over Time Travel?!

by agirlkillsgod



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Crossing Timelines, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Twitter, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), No Plot, Self-Indulgent, Social Media, The Doctor's Incarnations (Doctor Who) Are Siblings, Timeline Shenanigans, Timeline What Timeline, Twitter, as of yet ;), bamf companions, lesbian donna noble, pansexual doctors, the doctor and their endearing fashion sense, this only exists because i wanted donna and amy to meet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlkillsgod/pseuds/agirlkillsgod
Summary: pretty boy@NUMBERTENSuddenly, I have a headache. Like I just used a vortex manipulator.—————aka: the companions all have twitter, the doctors find out, some cosmic mischief is stirred up.
Relationships: Donna Noble & Amy Pond, Eleventh Doctor & Amy Pond & Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Jack Harkness/River Song, Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra, Martha Jones & Donna Noble, Martha Jones & Donna Noble & Rose Tyler, Martha Jones & Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith & Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor & Jack Harkness & Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor & Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor & Martha Jones, Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, Twelfth Doctor & Bill Potts, Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor & Missy, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Missy, Twelfth Doctor/River Song, literally every doctor who friendship ever, so if i've missed a major one let me know
Comments: 29
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> timeline ambiguity; some semblance of canon compliance if you squint hard enough; portrayals aren't necessarily 100% in character.

**AMY POND** ✓ @amypond

[[quoted a tweet](https://twitter.com/80SMALF0Y/status/1309551912782503936); you and your 4th @ are running through a castle with these dresses.]

@donnanoble which one do you want?

—› **donna noble** @doctordonna

⠀⠀ the first. hands down.

 **—› AMY POND** ✓ @amypond

⠀⠀ BET. how does versaille in 18th century france sound?

—› **smirking cat emoji** @jackharkness

⠀⠀ now this is something i have to see

—› **donna noble** @doctordonna

⠀⠀ OI. WATCH IT

—› **rory WILLIAMS** ✓ @roryWILLIAMS

⠀⠀YEAH! WATCH IT!!

—————

 **bill!** @notpepperpotts

[[retweeted a tweet](https://twitter.com/iamaimss/status/1309418720389980160); yes i have a WAP Wasted. Academic. Potential.]

—› **the eyebrows** @NUMBERTWELVE

⠀⠀ I let you INTO MY LECTURES to learn, not complain. 

—› **bill!** @notpepperpotts

⠀⠀I TOLD U TO GET TWITTER SO WE CAN COMMUNICATE, NOT SO YOU CAN SLANDER ME!!!!!

—› **miss oswald** @impossiblegirl

⠀⠀...did you just use 'u' and 'you' in the same sentence?

—› **bill!** @notpepperpotts

⠀⠀and what about it?

—————

 **grinning cat emoji** @professorsong

⠀⠀ i have the sudden urge to set nardole up with strax

—› **missy** @mistress

⠀⠀ DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE

—› **MARTHA** **✓** @marthajones

⠀⠀WHAT SHE SAID!!!!

—› **Madame Vastra.** @veileddetective

⠀⠀Please, refrain from doing that.

—› **grinning cat emoji** @professorsong

⠀⠀ hang on

——› **grinning cat emoji** @professorsong

⠀⠀ ⠀ hsuhwkjs hang on

———› **grinning cat emoji** @professorsong

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ MADAME VASTRA?????

**pretty boy** @NUMBERTEN

Suddenly, I have a headache. Like I just used a vortex manipulator. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was meant to come yesterday in honour of years eight since angels take manhattan but i got emo and fell asleep so you can have it today instead

**the chin** @NUMBERELEVEN

River.

—› **grinning cat emoji** @professorsong

⠀⠀ yes, dear?

—› **the chin** @NUMBERELEVEN

⠀⠀ Why are you matching display names with Jack? :(

—› **grinning cat emoji** @professorsong

⠀⠀ spoilers, sweetie

—› **the chin** @NUMBERELEVEN

⠀⠀ River.

—› **grinning cat emoji** @professorsong

⠀⠀ yes, dear?

—› **the chin** @NUMBERELEVEN

⠀⠀ What does 'hsuhwkjs' mean? :(

—› **grinning cat emoji** @professorsong

⠀⠀ spoilers, sweetie

**rory WILLIAMS** ✓ @roryWILLIAMS

River, stop teasing him. Today is Not A Good Day.

—————

**pretty boy** @NUMBERTEN

Am I the only one worried about paradoxes?

—› **the coat** @NUMBERTHIRTEEN

⠀⠀ As lpng as we don't interact with each other we shoudl be fine!

——› **missy** @mistress

⠀⠀ ⠀ oh, dearie

—————

**bi bi bi** @rosetyler

@NUMBERNINE did i leave my glasses in the console room?

—› **the ears** @NUMBERNINE

⠀⠀ Try the library.

—› **bi bi bi** @rosetyler

⠀⠀ found em

—› **the ears** @NUMBERNINE

⠀⠀ Fantastic!

—————

**smirking cat emoji** @jackharkness

@marthajones can you get me verified?

—› **MARTHA** **✓** @marthajones

⠀⠀ no ❤️

—————

**AMY POND** ✓ @amypond

i don't like angels.

—› **grinning cat emoji** @professorsong

⠀⠀ wine and mcdonalds?

—› **AMY POND** ✓ @amypond

⠀⠀ yes please

—› **grinning cat emoji** @professorsong

⠀⠀ get dad. i'm on my way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thirteen makes typos because she has the co-ordination of a thirteen year old and i said so :D rose wears glasses because i said so :D


	3. Chapter 3

**donna noble** @doctordonna

⠀⠀ why did the doctor just ask me what a slut is?

—› **bi bi bi** @rosetyler

⠀⠀ as if he doesn't know!

——› **ryan** @ryansinclair

⠀⠀⠀ has this got anything to do w why mine just asked what a slag is?

**—————**

**bill!** @notpepperpotts

⠀⠀ hey bestie @NUMBERTWELVE what pronouns do you use? i just got a dm from someone named aro asking

—› **the eyebrows** @NUMBERTWELVE

⠀⠀ Hello, Aro, if you see this! I use he/they, but my other regenerations use others! Hang on.

——› **the eyebrows (he/they)** @NUMBERTWELVE

⠀⠀⠀ Hang on, @ The Doctor. Let's all put our pronouns in our display names.

——› **the chin (he/they/pup)** @NUMBERELEVEN

⠀⠀⠀ Neopronouns are cool 😎.

——› **the ears (he/they)** @NUMBERNINE

⠀⠀⠀ Mine match my jacket.

——› **pretty boy** **(he/they)** @NUMBERTEN

⠀⠀⠀ Martha asked me this first time we met!

——› **the coat (she/they)** @NUMBERTWELVE

⠀⠀⠀ I don't caer much *giggles*

———› **she by dodie** @yasminhkan

⠀ ⠀⠀ not the asterisks 😭

**—————**

**ev! red! thirteen** @elevensbowtiee

⠀⠀ UM

—› **ev! red! thirteen** @elevensbowtiee

⠀⠀ I THINK I JUST SAW CLARA OSWALD SHOPPING FOR JUMPERS???

——› **ev! red! thirteen** @elevensbowtiee

⠀⠀⠀ she gave me headband advice i'm gonna pass out

———› **MARTHA** **✓** @marthajones

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ @missoswald i might need some headband advice


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i headcanon that river & missy met up occasionally after their audio (i haven't listened yet so don't worry about spoilers) & had a thing. i also feel like they would've met up in missy's s10 timeline but working out the logistics of that will give me a headache SO. this gay mess happened. enjoy<3

**sex** \- @riverstardis

river song.

[@NUMBERTHIRTEEN and 1.4k others rt'd.]

—————

 **grinning cat emoji** @professorsong

sweetie i saw that

—› **the coat (she/they)** @NUMBERTHIRTEEN

⠀⠀ s,saw what?

——› **missy** @mistress

⠀⠀ ⠀ oh you two are just squeezable! it's revolting.

——› **the coat (she/they)** @NUMBERTHIRTEEN

⠀⠀ ⠀ not the full stop.....

———› **grinning cat emoji** @professorsong

⠀ ⠀⠀ jealousy is a disease, get better soon ❤️

———› **missy** @mistress

⠀ ⠀⠀ me? jealous of _you_? in your dreams!

———› **grinning cat emoji** @professorsong

⠀ ⠀⠀ it's okay to dream about me, everyone does<3

—————

 **rory WILLIAMS** ✓ @roryWILLIAMS

No need to panic, everyone. I'm banning River from the internet for the rest of the evening. She apologises.

—› **she by dodie** @yasminkhan

⠀⠀ i feel like there's a story there

**——› x̷̨̡̱͉̩͉̘͓̖̺̝̙̰̹̝̫̬̗͐͑̐͜**

**⠀⠀ ⠀** Spoilers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you can't read the distorted text all it says is x. and then it bleeds a bit into the tweet, which says spoilers.
> 
> if it's unavailable to screenreaders please let me know so i can change it and make it more accessible!

**Author's Note:**

> this exists for two reasons: one, i wanted amy and donna to interact; two, to postpone my impending breakdown. so *sparkle emoji* hi! *sparkle emoji*
> 
> it'll get longer, i promise
> 
> if there's anything you wanna see (characters, pairing, interactions, friendships, etc.) either comment or dm me on twitter (@spacevvives). also if you wanna be included? as a stan or something?? drop the @ you want to be featured as??? 
> 
> i hope this can make you smile in these weird times :D


End file.
